Change!
by arisucci
Summary: Kisah cinta Byakuya kecil kepada Yoruichi yang telah mengubah hidupnya...  Warning: Semi-canon, crack pair, Byakuya POV  Fic untuk memeriahkan BVF 2 untuk bulan april yg bertemakan histeria preamble. .


~CHANGE~

Fic ini aku buat untuk memeriahkan Bleach Viva Fest bulan April yang bertemakan, Hysteria Preamble.

Happy Reading d^o^b

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Hati memang tak bisa berbohong.

Perasaan ini...

Meski tidak akan selalu sama...

Tetapi perasaan ini akan terus ada selamanya hanya untukmu.

Hanya untukmu...

.

.

.

.

.

"Saat melihat kakek menjalani misinya, awalnya aku tertarik dengan pekerjaannya. Akan tetapi, saat aku melihatmu... ada sesuatu yang berbeda."

.

.

.

.

Senyum itu,

Gerakan itu,

Pakaian hitam itu.

Semuanya telah mengubah kehidupan,

Tujuan,

dan

Cita-citaku.

Change!

Byakuya POV

Aku memang lemah! Bahkan hanya menghadapi pertarungan kecil yang terjadi di depan mataku, aku tak berdaya.

Di pertarungan sengit yang terjadi antara pengawalku dan para perampok jalanan, aku hanya bisa bersembunyi. Dari balik punggung tegap salah satu pengawal setiaku, aku hanya bisa menyaksikan dan mendengar satu persatu pengikut klanku tumbang.

Saat pengawal terakhirku akhirnya tumbang dan terkapar tak berdaya, aku hanya bisa menyaksikannya. Aku hanya bisa berdiri terpaku dan gemetar ketakutan. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Ia masih hidup. Tubuhnya bergetar dan matanya menatapku lemah. "Tu...Tuan muda… la...ri..." suaranya terdengat begitu lirih dan pedih menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

Bau amis darah segar yang menyengat dan pemandangan merah di sekelilingku membuatku ingin muntah. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar menyadari bahwa aku giliran selanjutnya. Otakku memerintahkan tubuhku untuk mengikuti perintah terakhir pengawalku dan berlari. Tapi apa daya, tubuh bodohku tidak mau mengikuti keinginanku dan hanya bisa terdiam ketakutan.

Aku menatap para perampok keji itu dengan tatapan ketakutan. Guratan seringai licik terukir di wajah mereka, menatapku nanar dengan mata menjijikan dan penuh nafsu. Katana kotor itu dikibaskannya, menghempaskan darah para pengikut setia klanku yang terhormat.

Akhirnya, ketakutan yang teramat merasuk ke tulangku membuat kaki-kaki kecilku lemas dan tak mampu menopang berat tubuhku lagi. Perlahan, aku merangkak mundur, tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi. Pandanganku mulai kabur karena air mata yang memenuhi pelupuk mata abu-abuku.

Dug! Punggungku menghantam benda keras. Aku merabanya dengan tanganku yang gemetar.

Jalan buntu! Habislah aku!

"Mau kita apakan anak ini?" tanya seorang perampok jalanan itu kepada teman-temannya.

"Kita bunuh saja!" jawab perampok jalanan yang lain. "Dia tidak akan berguna karena klan Kuchiki memiliki banyak anak lelaki. Satu anak lelaki mati tidak akan membuat mereka merasa kehilangan."

Mendengar perkataan yang meluncur dari mulut perampok itu, membuatku geram. Berani sekali mereka berbicara seperti itu kepadaku. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu siapa Ketua Klan Kuchiki.

"Beraninya kalian!" teriakku sekuat tenaga. Aku mencoba membuat suaraku terdengar marah dan tidak bergetar, mata abu-abuku menatap mereka dengan tajam. Aku mencoba terlihat kuat di hadapan mereka, walaupun sebenarnya kaki dan tangan kecilku gemetar ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tendangan mendarat di perutku, membuatku terhempas ke tembok di belakangku. Rasa sakit di perut dan punggung membuat pandanganku kabur. Dan ketika pandanganku kembali, mataku terbelalak melihat katana panjang menghunus ke arahku.

Aku memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan meringkuk bak kucing yang kedinginan. Tetapi, katana yang aku kira akan menghunus tubuh kecilku tidak datang.

Hening?

"Oi... Kuchiki kecil! Kau tak apa?" tanya sebuah suara tegas. Aku membuka pelukan pada diriku, lalu membuka mata perlahan.

Seorang wanita cantik berdiri di hadapanku. Ia tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Haori putihnya berkibar searah arah angin. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Mata emasnya, rambut coklatnya, tubuh tingginya, kulit terbakarnya, paras cantiknya. Indah. Tubuhnya yang dibanjiri cahaya bulan, begitu menawan di mataku.

Aku mengenalinya. Di dunia ini, hanya satu orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu. Ia adalah seorang shinigami. Bukan hanya sekedar shinigami biasa, ia adalah kapten batalion dua, ketua pasukan Omnitsukido Seireitei, Shihouin Yoruichi.

Dia membalikan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya yang berada di hadapanku. Ia menghempaskan haorinya padaku lalu pergi meninggalkan diriku yang masih meringkuk di tanah dan mengagumi sosoknya yang berbalut pakain serba hitam itu. Kemudian dengan santainya ia memasuki area pertarungan buas yang mungkin hanya dipandang sebelah mata olehnya.

Kecepatan, teknik bertarung dan gerakan tubuhnya yang lentur, semuanya... luar biasa! Semua itu terekam dengan baik dan seksama dalam kepalaku.

Entah mengapa, ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dariku. Begitu juga dengan diriku, mataku yang haus dengan sosoknya, menatap tiap gerakannya dan lekuk badannya yang indah.

Tetapi, hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena kemudian lamunanku terhenti saat aku melihat seseorang menghunuskan pedang ke punggungnya. Melihat hal itu, tiba-tiba aku memperoleh keberanian—sebuah keberanian yang benar-benar tak berdasar.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, kuambil katana yang tergeletak paling dekat dengan tanganku dan menghunuskannya kepada perampok yang menyerang Yoruichi.

Hanya dengan satu tusukan, aku berhasil mengalahkannya. Ia menjatuhkan pedangnya saat mencoba menghentikan darahnya yang mengucur bagai air terjun merah.

Aku menatap perampok yang akhirnya tumbang bermandikan darah itu dengan penuh amarah. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh seorang pun... tidak seujung jari pun!

Aku tak bisa mengontrol amarahku lagi. Air mataku mengalir deras, wajahku memanas. Aku menghunuskan katanaku kembali kepada perampok itu... aku menusuknya berkali-kali meski ia tidak bergerak lagi... aku terus melakukannya... sampai aku puas.

Plok!

Sebuah tangan hangat menepuk kepalaku, aku memalingkan kepalaku. Mataku terbelalak, darahku mendidih, seluruh wajahku terasa panas. Tetapi itu panas yang berbeda, panas yang membawa rasa bahagia. Shihouin Yoruichi! Ia tersenyum. Senyumnya... sungguh senyuman yang luar biasa. Bagaikan sihir yang dapat meredakan amarahku dalam sekejap.

"Terima kasih Kuchiki kecil! Byakuya Kuchiki..." katanya. Kata-kata yang sungguh meluluhkan hatiku. Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya menyebut namaku bisa membuat jantungku berdebar cepat dan dibuatnya salah tingkah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku, Byakuya Kuchiki, merasakan apa yang disebut jatuh cinta.

~H~

"Oi, Byakuya-bo!" terdengar suara ceria yang tak asing bagiku.

Rasa bahagia seketika menjalari tubuhku. Tanpa harus ia memanggilku dengan nama panggilan itupun, aku sudah bisa mengenalinya. Orang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengisi pikiranku dan hatiku.

Aku terus menggerakkan pedang bambuku, mencoba tetap menjaga konsentrasi pada latihan dan tidak memalingkan wajahku padanya. Dengan susah payah aku menahan wajahku agar tidak tersenyum dan memperlihatkan seringai bodohku kepadanya.

"Oi, Byakuya-bo!" panggilnya lagi. Akan tetapi, sekarang jarak sumber suaranya berbeda. Ia berbicara tepat di sebelah telingaku, membuatku sangat terkejut. Tanganku melepaskan pedang bambu tuaku dan meraba telinga beruntungku—telinga beruntung yang merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

Seketika, aku menoleh kepadanya. Dia tepat berada di hadapanku, menatapku dengan senyum khasnya. Rambutku yang awalnya terikat rapi, berhamburan, seakan menyiratkan luapan perasaan yang aku rasakan, wajahku terasa panas. Aku tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa ekspresi wajahku sekarang ini. Rasa senang, terkejut, dan malu bercampur dalam dadaku.

"Ku...Kucing sial!" itu lah kata kata terbaik yang bisa kulontarkan untuk saat ini.

Dia melompat, menaiki pagar tembok kediamanku, "Byakuya-bo... Kalau kau ingin ini, ambilah kemari!" teriaknya sambil melambai-lambaikan ikat rambutku.

Aku bershunpo mengejarnya. Meskipun aku tahu dengan kemampuanku yang sekarang aku tidak akan bisa mengejarnya, tetapi aku tetap mengejarnya.

Aku berhasil mengejarnya dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. "Bagaimana kucing sial?" tanyaku sombong.

"Ehn… Lumayan, tapi ini saja belum cukup," katanya sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya, penuh percaya diri. Setelah itu, ia bershunpo menjauh.

Aku mencoba mengejarnya lagi, tetapi kecepatan dan stamina kami berbeda. Belum lama kami melakukan rally kecil ini, aku sudah kehabisan tenaga. Keringat mengucur deras di wajahku, nafasku terengah-engah tak karuan. Walau begitu, hal ini sepadan dengan kepuasan yang kurasakan.

"Ada apa, Byakuya-bo? Apa hanya segitu kemampuanmu?" tanyanya dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

Aku menatapnya. "Kucing sial... Tunggu saja! Aku akan melampaui shunpomu dan menjadi shinigami yang lebih hebat darimu!" teriakku padanya.

Dia tersenyum. "Oh kau ingin menjadi shinigami ya? Baiklah... Aku terima tantanganmu. Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus bisa mengambil ikat rambut ini dariku terlebih dahulu."

"Baik... Aku juga menerima tantanganmu!" jawabku pada tantangan yang ia berikan.

"Yoruichi-sama... saya mohon jangan main-main lagi! Ginrei-taichou sudah menunggu Anda," kata seorang gadis kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pagar kediamanku.

"Oh, Soi Fon. Sebentar lagi."

'Kesempatan emas...' pikirku. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, aku bershunpo dan berusaha merebut ikat rambutku dari tangannya.

Sedikit lagi, seharusnya aku bisa meraihnya. Tetapi sayang, instingnya lebih tajam. Tepat beberapa sentimeter lagi tanganku akan meraih ikat rambutku, ia bershunpo menjauh dengan kecepatan berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dariku. Dengan ini, aku menyadari jarak kemampuan kami yang sangat jauh.

Aku terkejut, tetapi juga kagum disaat yang sama. Sosoknya begitu mengagumkan dan luar biasa membuatku tak menyadari apa yang menungguku dibawah sana. Tubuhku terjerembab sangat keras ke tanah. Tak heran, tembok pembatas kediaman Kuchiki begitu tinggi.

Pandanganku mulai kabur.

"Byakuya-bo!" suaranya adalah hal terakhir yang kuingat selain rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhku sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

~H~

Aku membuka mata perlahan dan mendapati pemandangan yang tak asing bagiku. Kamarku... Aku mengenalinya, karena ini pemandangan sama yang aku lihat setiap hari begitu aku membuka mata.

Aku mengangkat tubuhku, rasa sakit langsung menjalari seluruh tubuhku. Perlahan otakku mulai memproses rentetan kejadian yang menyebabkanku berada di sini. "Kucing sialan!" itulah kata pertama yang muncul dalam kepalaku setelah aku mengingat semuanya.

"Oi...Oi... Masa hanya itu yang kau ingat?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagiku.

Aku mencari-cari sumber suara itu, ternyata sang pemilik suara bersandar di hadapan pintu geser tua kamarku sambil memperhatikanku. Rasa senang kembali mengisi tubuhku dan mengusir rasa sakit yang bersarang.

"Kau jatuh dari pagar rumahmu, dasar bodoh! Masa begitu saja kau tidak bisa mendarat dengan benar?" katanya menyindirku.

"I-itu tenaga terakhirku..." jawabku malu sambil menyembunyikan wajah merahku. "Aku kira akan berhasil merebut ikat rambutku saat kau lengah."

"Tsk... Dasar bodoh! Selengah apapun diriku, pasti bisa kalau hanya melakukan shunpo," katanya sambil menatapku tajam.

"Kau meremehkanku?" tanyaku kesal.

"Bukannya kau memang lemah?" dengan mudahnya ia mengucapakan kata-kata itu. Kata yang benar-benar tepat menusuk titik vitalku, membuatku hanya bisa terdiam menanggapi pertanyaan ketusnya—menyadari bahwa memang itulah kenyataannya.

Keheningan mengisi percakapan kami.

"Cepat sembuh ya!" katanya. Akhirnya ia pergi keluar dari kamar tuaku.

Aku menoleh, hanya segitukah tanggapannya? Tidak merasa bersalahkah dia padaku?

"Jangan kembali lagi!" teriakku antara kecewa dan kesal dengan sekuat tenaga padanya. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh kepadaku, ia hanya melambaikan tangannya untuk menanggapi teriakanku.

Rasa sesal dan kesal menggerogoti pikiranku. Aku memang bodoh! Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa! Aku hanya bocah lemah dan tak berguna yang ingin mengalahkannya dan diakui olehnya. Bocah—yang untuk pertama kalinya—merasakan rasa yang begitu menyenangkan dan menyakitkan hanya dengan melihatmu!

'Aku memang hanya bocah lemah!' aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu berulang kali dalam hati bagaikan mantra. Mengasihani diriku sendiri, menangis dalam diam di balik balutan selimut yang membungkus tubuhku.

Mengulangi rasa pedih itu, menorehkan luka lebih dalam agar lebih berbekas. Lebih pedih... lebih dalam agar tak terlupakan... menumbuhkan rasa benci dalam diriku.

'Aku membencinya... Aku membencinya!' walaupun aku berpikir seperti itu, tetapi aku tak bisa... sampai kapanpun takkan bisa membenci dirinya dari dasar hatiku yang terdalam. Hanya dengan mengingat segurat senyum cerianya, bisa langsung menghapuskan pikiran burukku tentangnya, menghilangkan rasa jengkelku padanya. Aku memang tak bisa membencinya. Takkan pernah bisa.

Kami-sama! Apakah aku sudah mulai gila?

Inikah cinta?

~H~

Hari itu, saat aku berjalan di koridor kediamanku, aku merasakan reiatsunya. Reiatsu Shihouin Yoruichi. Reiatsu keberadaan yang sangat kecil, hampir-hampir tak terasa.

Reiatsu itu bersumber dari kamar kakekku, dan tiba-tiba reiatsu itu menjauh. Aku mengikutinya, sambil menyembunyikan reiatsuku. Biarpun lelah, aku takkan berhenti, aku tak ingin diremehkan lagi olehnya.

Ia berhenti bershunpo di tengah-tengah hutan. Aku bersembunyi di balik pohon yang menurutku paling strategis untuk mengamati gerak geriknya, tetapi itu semua sia-sia.

"Byakuya-bo, keluarlah. Aku tahu kau disana," katanya sambil melihat ke arah pohon tempatku bersembunyi.

Aku tak punya pilihan lain, perlahan aku menampakkan diriku, mengangkat kepalaku malu dan menatapnya. Senyumnya yang begitu khas terlihat lagi. Entah kenapa aku bersyukur berada agak jauh darinya, kalau tidak, aku tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk menggodaku.

Aku berjalan perlahan untuk mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum dan berbalik. "Kita jawab sambil berjalan menuju tempat tujuan saja."

Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya berjalan.

"Byakuya-bo, kau cerdas, tapi itu semua tidak dapat mengalahkan kecerdikanku. Sebenarnya sejak awal aku memang ingin mengajakmu untuk misi kali ini. Tetapi, sepertinya kau cukup penasaran dengan pekerjaanku, jadi kuladeni permainanmu. Kemampuanmu dalam mendeteksi reiatsu juga lumayan. Saat lulus dari akademi nanti, apa mau masuk ke batalionku?"

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. Rasa senang meluap memenuhi hatiku hingga membuatku bagai melayang di angkasa. Akan tetapi….

"Tidak," jawabku tegas.

Dia berhenti berjalan, menoleh ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum, dan meneruskan berjalan. "Saat melihat kakekku menjalankan misi, aku merasa pekerjaannya bagus. Jadi aku akan masuk batalion enam saja".

"Hei, hei, pekerjaanku lebih menarik," katanya meyakinkanku dengan wajah cemberutnya. Aku tidak menyangka wajahnya akan sekonyol itu.

"Tetap tidak," kataku ketus.

'Memang awalnya aku menganggap pekerjaan kakekku menarik, tetapi saat melihatmu, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Itulah yang membuatku ingin menjadi seorang shinigami. Dan aku ingin masuk batalion enam karena di batalion itu, aku bisa menjagamu,' kataku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti, merentangkan tangannya di depanku, mengisyaratkan untuk waspada.

"Hati-hati!" katanya pelan.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil dan bersiap memasang kuda-kuda.

Kami berjalan perlahan sambil mengamati sekitar. Aku berjalan di belakangnya, mengamati daerah belakang kami. Aku memperhatikan sekitar dengan seksama, memandang setiap benda yang terlihat aneh.

Mataku tertuju pada sebuah tumpukan benda berwarna hitam. Aku mendekatkan diri padanya. "Pst, kucing sial, itu?" kataku sambil menunjuk pada sebuah tumpukan kain berwarna hitam.

Dia bershunpo mendekatinya, dan akupun mengikutinya. Tiga kimono hitam khusus shinigami tergeletak tanpa pemiliknya.

"Siapa yang memaruhnya disini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak ada yang menaruhnya."

Aku menatapnya penasaran. "Jadi?"

"Sebenarnya, akhir-akhir ini banyak shinigami yang menghilang dan hanya shihakushonya saja yang ditemukan."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Dia menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu, makanya aku menyelidikinya bersamamu. Sekalian melatihmu untuk masuk ke batalionku."

"Sudah kubilang, kan, aku tak akan masuk batalionmu."

"Iya, iya, sekarang angkat pakaian-pakaian itu. Aku akan melaporkannya pada Soutaichou."

"Hai..."

Aku mengangkat pakaian-pakaian itu.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku yang membawanya?" tanyaku.

Dia tertawa kecil. "Karena untuk itulah aku mengajakmu kemari."

"Ahhh... Kau ini!" teriakku padanya.

Dia berlari perlahan. "Tak apa-apa, sekali-kali kan, Byakuya-bo…"

Kami melewatkan perjalanan pulang dengan sangat menyenangkan, penuh dengan canda tawa.

~H~

Esok harinya, aku mendengar berita yang sangat mengejutkan. Dia, Shihouin Yoruichi, berkhianat kepada Soul Society. Dia dituduh melanggar perintah Sentral 46 dan melarikan tawanan yang terbukti bersalah.

Aku tidak mempercayai berita tersebut, semua orang menjelek-jelekkannya. Tak seorang pun percaya padanya, kecuali aku. Aku percaya padanya, bahwa tindakan yang dilakukannya pasti memiliki alasan. Aku percaya, aku akan selalu percaya.

~H~

Seratus sepuluh tahun telah berlalu. Seratus sepuluh tahun lamanya. Seratus sepuluh tahun, dia tak menghubungiku, menyia-nyiakan harapanku padanya. Aku tak bisa menunggu lagi, rasa cintaku padanya telah terhapus oleh waktu—bersamaan dengan kepercayaanku yang ia khianati.

Kami berhadapan kembali, tetapi sekarang situasinya telah berubah. Aku dan dia berada disisi yang berseberangan. Dia sekarang musuh kami, dia sudah menyia-nyiakan kepercayan tulusku padanya. Dia bahkan lebih mempercayai ryoka yang ada di depannya saat ini.

Dia bershunpo dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, kecepatan yang seperti biasa. Akan tetapi, aku takkan kalah. Aku berada tepat dihadapannya, sesaat sebelum dia berhasil menampakkan dirinya.

"Wah-wah, Byakuya-bo, kau sudah berkembang pesat, ya," ucapnya dengan senyum. Senyum yang telah mempermainkan hatiku, menghancurkan kepercayaanku padanya.

"Aku sudah berubah," kataku pelan.

Benar. Aku sudah berubah. Aku bukan Kuchiki Byakuya yang dulu. Kini aku adalah Kuchiki Byakuya, pemimpin keluarga Kuchiki yang ke dua puluh delapan, kapten batalion enam.

Perasaanku padanya takkan hilang, akan tersimpan rapat di sudut hatiku. Akan tetapi, itu bukan lagi perasaan yang sama, bukan lagi rasa cinta murni yang dulu kurasakan. Semua berubah menjadi rasa benci.

Rasa benci atas semua perlakuannya padaku, atas semua tindakan bodohku terhadapnya.

Perasaan yang hanya akan kumiliki terhadapnya.

Namun, aku juga berterima kasih padanya, karena berkatnya, aku bisa menjadi seorang shinigami. Bisa menjajaki dunia yang pernah dia jelajahi, dan mempertemukanku dengan orang yang benar-benar kucintai dan mencintaiku.

.

.

.

.

Hati memang tak bisa berbohong.

Perasaan ini...

Meski tidak akan selalu sama...

Tetapi perasaan ini akan terus ada selamanya hanya untukmu.

Hanya untukmu...

.

.

~OWARI~

A/N:

Tumben buat fic sepanjang ini…

Maaf kalau ficnya gaje banget!

Dan mungkin Byakuyanya sedikit-banyak OOC!

Terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca fic ini.

Terakhir saya ucapkan,

Review Please?^^


End file.
